random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Good TV Shows Bad
The Smurfs *Have Grumpy Smurf be voiced by Uncle Phil. *Replace Gargamel with Rocksteady & Bebop. *Replace the Season 1 theme song with a over-the-top jazz song. *Make every Smurf ugly and the villains beautiful. Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa *Make the show a ripoff of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The show is called "Bull Babies". *The budget is very low. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Have Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd be replaced with Dr. Wily OH WAIT THAT'D BE GOOD *Have Rita Repulsa be replaced with Bianca (since they both share the same voice actresses) *Have the show be all cartoon in CGI. *No action-packed scenes. *The Power Rangers use comedy to fight villains. Doctor Who *The Daleks say "EXTERMI-ELEPHANT!" *Make the 10th Doctor be played by Wocka Flocka and the 11th Doctor played by Kanye West (Bonus: Rose is played by Kim Kardashian) *The Cybermen wear three-piece suits. *The theme song is played on a kazoo. *The budget is even lower. *The characters are puppets. *The characters are one-dimensional with unoriginal personalities. *Have the show teach viewers to be brain-dead. *The 4th doctor is a schizophrenic. Phineas and Ferb *Make the titular characters do nothing for over a hundred episodes *Have all characters swear *Replace Perry the Platypus with a generic, bland brown dog named Fido. *Phineas and Ferb are orphans. *Too much toilet humor *The episodes are even more repetitive than before. Dragon Ball franchise *Dragon Ball: Remove Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: Remove all villains, Remove the Super Saiyan 3 ability *Dragon Ball GT: Remove the Super Saiyan 4 ability *Dragon Ball Kai/Dragon Ball Z Kai: Same as how you make the original DBZ bad *Dragon Ball Super: Have the series' American dub be handled by a company other than Funimation Pokemon The Original Version *Make all characters swear in the Japanese version; 4Kids would edit it either way **Ditto on adding in inappropriate stuff that do not belong in the Pokemon games. Or did they? *Include toilet humor in this *Add seizure inducing backgrounds (if you thought the Porygon incident was bad enough). *Make Misty a stereotypical girl with no personality. *Make the heroes (Ash, Misty, Brock etc) ugly and make all the villains beautiful. *The Pokemon resemble their sprites from Pokemon: Red & Green. **Those post-Gen I are designed in the style of the aforementioned sprites. The Different Version *Make it live action with no violence and make all of the Pokemon be Muppets. Popples (1986) (NOTE: Since Mimitchi33 doesn't like the cartoon anymore, I'll still respect her opinion. This is Sophie's version JSYK.) *Make the human characters Billy and Bonnie Wagner argue and scream every second. *Give the Popples one-dimensional personalities that make them bland and uninteresting. *Change the background music to unfitting 80's heavy metal songs. *Have Bonnie spank Billy every time he annoys her. *Let Punkster and Punkity never sing. *Take out all the kid-appeal jokes and replace them with unnecessary toilet humor. *Make Billy and Bonnie years YOUNGER instead of older for season 2. *Worsen the Popples' voices. **Think about P.C. Popple the Old Smoker, or Prize Popple the Drag Queen, or something. *Have the characters do nothing at all for the majority of each episode. **Then it would help people with sleeping problems! *One of the characters dies in every episode. *It is revealed that an arrested teen who overused steroids owns the Sports Popples in Popple Cheer. *Billy Wagner is obsessed with the Garbage Pail Kids. *Billy and Bonnie's designs look similar to the designs in the video on the right. *Bibsy and Cribsy use fart jokes to appeal to the audiences. *Rubik the Amazing Cube makes a cameo in a few episodes. Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Have there be product placement for Actavia yogurt in one episode and everyone sings a song about it. *Have the show take place in a town that appears to be on the US/Mexican border. Oh wait...... *Have Star be a spoiled brat obsessed with Monster High. *Have the theme song be a remix of the soundtrack of "Friday" but have the pitch turned up to the point it's practicially ear rape. *Replace Marco with a girl named Tzatzi with homicidal tendencies. *Have Marco/Tzatzi's parents not be happy and gleeful, and have the Diaz family be disfunctional. *Have the animation look similar to Angela Anaconda's animation but way more sloppy-ish... er... *Have the characters talk to the audience (think Dora the Explorer) *Worsen Star's voice. *Replace the end credits song with "Cherry Pie" by Warrant. *Make the fighting scenes dumb, lackluster and boring. *Have one character die in every episode. *Take out the funny jokes and replace them with toiler humor. Really disgusting toilet humor.. *Replace the sandwhich arguement scene in "Storm The Castle" with this video or some Supernanny footage. *Have the show be cancelled the minute it premieres. *Have a Concerned Children's Advertisers PSA at the end of every episode. *Have the characters do absolutely nothing at all for the majority of every episode. *Make Star and Marco/Tzatzi scream and agrue with eachother every second. *Shoddy-quality and high-volume Godzilla roars are constantly heard. *Have Sid & Marty Krofft Productions produce it. *Have it be hideous CGI. *Show a naked photo of Mr. Magoo in one episode. **K ***N ****U *****C ******K ********L *********E **********S Recess *Change the show's title to "TJ & Friends". *Make Ms. Finster and the other adults do absolutely nothing. *Replace the music with overly cutesy and babyish tunes, which they never fit in this show with kids as teens. *Have the Recess Gang act like teens instead of kids. *Replace Bonky with Barney. *Take out any satire in favor of lame, corny pop culture references. *Have the show take place in the 2010's. **That means the show would have to be produced in that decade, too (unless the setting of the show is in the future). *Replace Randall with Perry from The Brothers Grunt. *Have the characters interact with the audience every now and then. *Include toilet humor in TJ's speeches. *In "The Experiment", have TJ kiss Ashley A. instead of Spinelli. (CUE THE TJXASHLEYA SHIPPING JOKES!) *Make any animals in the series talk, being voiced by celebrities. *Add Ren screaming during every mention of the word "Whomp". *Have the kids not even sounding like kids at all. **Could this mean they could sound like teens? ***Actually, they would sound like the elderly. That may creep us out, so try hard not to cringe. *Put in annoying musical numbers that teach people to be rude, selfish, etc. **What is this, reversed slice-of-life?!?!?! ***Afraid so. It would mess with our minds badly. Really badly. And as a result, there are rancid morals. *Let Toon City animate all the episodes. *Make Yope the 7th member of the Recess Gang. **IMAO, it would be both good and bad at the same time. ***I guess, but then again, Yope's kinda annoying. *Gus has permanent flu (but how can he be at school if he has that?). *Have it advertise deadly weapons and aim such ads at young kids. **Just think of the controversy it would stir up! Lethal weapons aren't kids toys, you know. Kids could kill themselves or other people! *Besides weapons, add a product placement for 90's children's toys that received controversy. *Any animation errors are intentionally made to hypnotize children. Pokémon Fashionistas *Fill the show with lame satire references. *Have Mellodi not sound like herself at all. *Take out the innuendo. *Have Mellodi be 8 years old. *Include toilet humor. *Have N not appear in the show. Instead, make a Bidoof appear. *Make Mellodi, Bianca, and Iris want to marry Cheren. *Have the characters be Mary-Sues/Marty-Stus. *One character dies in every episode. The Many Adventures of MegaToon1234 *Make all characters swear (They said a few of them, so why not the rest?). *Have all characters sing very annoying songs. *Replace the music with very annoying music (Think about it). **Consider some of the worst BGM from Action 52, or ear-grating renditions of popular video game songs. *Include toilet humor. *Make the animation look like the post-Season 2 Johnny Test animation. **With Little Shop (1991) and The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa thrown in the mix, *Have the show be a rip-off of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. *Add whip cracks for every character's arm or leg movement (think Johnny Test, but more painful to listen to!) *Replace all the good fictional characters (I.e. Conker, Sackboy, Baby Sinclair) with bad fictional characters like the Breadwinners, Dora the Explorer, Sanjay, Craig, Angela Anaconda, Rubik the Amazing Cube, Hammerman, Audrey Jr. (from Little Shop) and the Mega Babies. *Have all characters be voiced by Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber. *Put in unnecessary, dated, corny pop culture references. *Rush the production of episodes in general. *A mutant Catchum Crocodile (from The Get Along Gang) chases the heroes every episode and kills them all in the end. *Have the characters be Mary-Sues/Marty-Stus. *Have dangerous and explosive injuries which happen to be Michael Bay's idea. *Have it be released in 2011. *Worsen the original characters' voices. *Replace the Season 1 theme song with a over-the-top jazz song. *Make an episode fully around toilet humor. *In "Balls", have Computero be painted bright pink rather than turquoise. *Have it air on Nick Jr. (Now, wouldn't that be the black sheep of the channel then? Probably.) **Eventually, it'll move to Qubo. *Make it cancelled after 6 seasons (Meaning all of the show's episodes and footage will be destroyed and gone) *Have there be a cheesy, 80's-esque live-action segment with no violence, make all of the non-human characters be puppets that are a lot uglier than the characters from Mr. Pickles or The Nutshack themselves and props, and have it be recorded on a VHS tape. *Have the characters break the fourth wall too much. **Would they ask the audience questions? *Computero Botbolt is replaced with a CGI-animated character that resembles the ugly CGI Crash Bandicoot model from the Crash 2 Features Trailer that makes bad jokes about anything (Well, not really.) **Then how about a crudely drawn machine creature? ***That looks like something out of Klasky-Csupo? ****Maybe. *For the intro from Season 2-present, its animation looks similar to the Pakistan Sonic McDonalds Commercials. *The moral is often "Everything can be the way you want it." *Have it produced by DHX Media (I like that company, but they'd ruin this show.) *The aliens from Pet Alien make time-to-time cameos. *The show takes place in a post-apocalyptic Egypt ruled by an Egyptian version of Cyril Sneer (from The Raccoons). *The original characters resemble their concept arts. *Have there be no Season 0 (The pilot season). *Have there be a minor character named Rolento who...always ride on a photo-realistic rhino named Gulp and says the drink that's called "Gulp". **Could Gulp possibly be similar to the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (from Uncle Grandpa)? I mean, they're both photorealistic wild animals and I assume that they're rideable. *In "The Oil Trap", we find out that the oil is all caused by a stupid chicken. **Let's just say that the same chicken is headless. *In the Season 4 episodes, Patty Rabbit (from Maple Town) appears at the beginning and asks the audience extremely easy questions in a monotone voice. *The closing logos would contain one vanity card that consists of PB&J (from PB&J Otter) getting killed by a crazed Lupo the Butcher. The words would read "SUNAVABEECH PRODUKSHEENS!" *Take out any funny scenes in favor of stock footage of people doing music with their arms (think Jem: The Movie). **What about armpit farts (which is gross, and, by surprise, an idea influenced by the PB&J Otter episode "Strike Up the Band")? *Sophie the Otter has a crush on Igor the Mii. **King Kool, if you're reading this, stay out of it. Igorphie is really bad! *A feisty Buizel kills Sophie for stealing its color scheme. *The end credits include "BUY OUR MERCHANDISE!" *Give it a Pooh's Adventures-esque crossover with Foodfight! (2012). Thomas & Friends *Make Daisy even more feeble than Dennis. *Make Rosie a major character (WAIT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!) *Include toilet humor in seasons 8-12. *Have all troublesome trucks and diesels swear. *Everyone's face is the one in the picture. -------> *Have dangerous and safety-ruining crashes. *Call it "Thomas & Percy". *Product placement for the Truth anti-tobacco campaign is in a episode, despite the series taking place in... whatever time period it takes place in. *The theme song is a instrumental cover of "Neon Lights" by Kraftwerk, played on a Roland Jupiter-8 by what sounds like a 8-year old boy. *Henry loves strong pornography over special coal. *Any goof (like equipment visible in the frame) is intentionally made to hypnotize viewers. *The Great and Powerful Trixie's face is flashed onscreen to hypnotize viewers. *James is named "Speed Racer" *Ffarquhar is now named after the city Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. *Diesel 10 is a giant baked potato on wheels with a face *Worsen the voices in the CGI seasons **Think about Thomas the Constipated Tank Engine, or Emily the Old Chain Smoking Scottish Stirling Single. Total Drama *Include Dora, Elmo, Nina (from Nina Needs to Go!), Angela Anaconda, Milo (from Mars Needs Moms), and Caillou as contestants *All the contestants die due to a shark attack in the first season. **Yet they're alive and well in subsequent appearances. *Chris is a serial killer. *In World Tour, the contestants sing nothing but Justin Bieber songs. *Take out any funny scenes in favor of stock footage of children throwing temper tantrums. **Which come from the show "Supernanny" (I love Supernanny, but many people don't really like it). *Have the animation look like Mega Babies. *The challenges are easier to the point that even preschoolers can do them. *Include a product placement of Toys R Us in one episode and have the contestants sing about it. *Not having The Ridonculous Race for a spin-off. *Let some celebrity voice all the characters since that's the formula of this list. *All marshmallows are toxic. *& knuckles NOPE. *Have the show air on Nick Jr. (Another black sheep of the channel?! Oh boy...) *Replace the theme song "I Wanna Be Famous" with "One Thing" by One Direction. *The show is produced by Cookie Jar (now a part of DHX Media). *Chef never appears. **And is replaced with Fred Figglehorn. *Camp Wawanakwa is taken over by Flutterbat and Pahkitew/ScrewYouitew Island is taken over by the Care Bears (in their Atkinson Film-Arts appearances). **Yes, I like the Atkinson Film-Arts Care Bears, but they'd probably ruin TDPI. *Make the credits move so fast, that you can't read anything. * Pahkitew Island is called ScrewYouitew Island. **And is an island that floats in the air under a stormy sky *The show is made just to sell toys. Gravity Falls *Bill Cipher is a Dorito (Maybe it would be his true form). *The furry fandom takes over the show and writes 540+ fanfics with Sophie as their leader I'm offended. **Don't forget Rosalina fetish videos *Make the animation style Jim Jinkins + Old Spongebob and also a little Cyriak *Kill off Bill in his first appearance **To kill him off, Dipper shoots Bill Cipher with a gun (What?) that turns him into a Dorito, and Soos eats Dorito!Bill up anyway. *Make it cancelled after 13 episodes (Meaning Dreamscapers will be the last episode.) *After Dreamscapers (This version's series finale), make some successors to this show, but add it with characters and junk not related to Gravity Falls what so ever. **And also a nude picture of Mr. Margo and that Lego SpongeBob set which costs lots of dollars online. *Kill off Stan! *In "Soos And The Real Girl", replace GIFany with Yandere from Yandere Simulator. Plus remove the "Crazy for you Soos!" line. *The show airs on Qubo. The Simpsons *Make it a preschool show named The Adventures of Bart Simpson. **Ironically, the cancelled Arabic dub, Al-Shamshoon, was targeted for kids. *Have the characters ask the audience questions. *Maggie poops in her diaper occasionally. Also, she cries so loud that you can hardly hear other characters. *Remove the comedy and replace it with shoe-horned educational value. *The conflict is non-existent. *The characters' eyes sparkle. *The music is Disney-esque. *DiC Entertainment produces it. (I like DiC, but let's face it: DiC would ruin The Simpsons.) *The animation for all episodes resembles the unaired version of Some Enchanted Evening. *Overuse the moral "The complainer is always wrong" for every episode. *Female voices sing the theme song. *Maggie is a minor character, let alone a wall flower. *Homer loves candy and apple juice over donuts and Duff Beer. *Itchy and Scratchy is a non-violent cartoon throughout the entire series (like in Itchy and Scratchy and Marge). *Have the show air on NBC's Saturday Morning block instead of Fox. *Cancel it after 10 seasons. *No guest appearances *No Couch Gags or any other gag for that matter. *No references to popular culture. *The opening sequence is only 10 seconds long. *Lisa's personality is a clone of Bart's (like in the Tracey Ullman shorts). *Krusty is named Buddy. *Every 5 to 20 seconds, a character sneezes or hiccups. :* That would probably make it funny. :** IKR? But the sneezes and hiccups would be annoying ones. *Each episode has at least one musical number. *The Kwik-E-Mart is named Q-T-Mart. *The backgrounds are full of rainbows and smiling objects. *Reveal Marge's rabbit ears that were supposed to be shown in the finale. *Everyone is voiced by either Rob Paulsen (using both the Bubsy and Coconut Fred voices) or Sue Rose (using her Angela Anaconda voice). *Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as a sleep-inducing lullaby plays. *Bart Simpson's theme song is "Everyone Has Feelings" from Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings. *Milhouse is a surfer boy who uses lingo that nobody cares for anymore. *Lisa Simpson's theme song is "Care-a-Lot" from The Care Bears Movie. Comedy World Some obscure series from a rather odd wiki known as GoAnimate V3. *Make PC Guy's original hometown Tumblr. *Have a major character named Gordon who gets... drool on his tests. *Have a character shapeshift every 10 seconds. *Replace Eric with tumblrsjw_1000 Family Guy *Make the show's title "Funny Times with the Griffins". *Have it be in live-action with no black comedy or cutaway gags or take thats or whatever, make all of the non-human characters be Muppets that are a lot uglier than the characters from Mr. Pickles themselves and props, and have it be recorded with a live audience with VHS tapes. *Have it air on Fox Kids (then it would be the laughing stock of the block probably?) *Have Sid & Marty Krofft Productions produce it. *Have Stewie and Brian be called "Dewy" and "Drunky". *Have it cancelled after the discontinuation of the Fox Kids block. *"Scratch out" Scooby-Doo yogurt with Shaggy's eyes scratched out. *Replace the "Iraq Lobster" song with "OMG" by Jenna Rose. (Wait what) *Peter loves Orange Juice over Pawtucket Patriot beer. *Meg is pushed around less. *Stewie is not evil. *Brian is not a writer. *Chris is not dumb. ** That would make the show less funny, right? *** Yes *The theme song is sung by a man who sounds like a cat being pulled by its tail. *The show takes place in Gloucester, England where Fred and Rose West's house used to be. *The theme song goes like this: (drum solo) Funny times with the Griffins, oh yeah! (x3) We're your average family and we have a boring show! We live in a weird house where bad people used to be (guitar) Peter! Lois! Meg! Chris! Dewy and Drunky! Funny times with the Griffiiiiiiiiiins! (drum solo) *The songs awful but who cares? *Meg is a bossy and sassy valley girl. *Brian bites people. *The animation resembles a more dumbed down version of Boyz On Da Run from Shorty McShorts Shorts. Blue's Clues *Have Paprika be very bossy and sassy. *Have Blue bite people. *Have Steve host all episodes (he'd lose his hair over the series, and the kids wouldn't notice). THAT WOULD BE GOOD! *Have it air on the regular Nickelodeon schedule. *Have Blue's Room in all episodes. *Add too many clues to confuse the kids (the amount of clues would be 10). *Have Steve change notebooks after "Something To Do Blue" (the Steve Goes To College episode trilogy (Joe's First Day, Joe Gets A Clue, and Steve Goes To College) would be skipped). *Fill it with tons of animation errors. **And boom mics dropping into shot. ***And hands going through Mailbox (that happened in one episode). ****And Knuckles *****And itching powder. Steve would not control it. ******and knuckles *******How many times do we need Knuckles? *The songs are more annoying than bad 90's mainstream music. *Make Steve run around all over every scene, especially in inappropriate situations. *Mailbox only sends spam messages. *Slippery Soap melts in his last appearance. *Tickety-Tock is nothing but a sun dial. **A talking one. *Shovel and Pail are replaced with psychotic characters known as Knife and Axe *No education value. *Blue and Magenta act like rabid wolves at least once an episode. *Have it cancelled halfway through the airing of Meet Blue's Baby Brother. **The full episode would be leaked on the internet. *The tree from "The Wrong Shirt" is in the living room in all episodes. *Five words: "A sock in a bakery." *We find out the "Really Great Book" in one episode is about... you guessed it... porn. *Replace the background music of some songs with the soothing sounds of transformers arcing and exploding. *The "Glasses" song from "Magenta Gets Glasses" is nothing but Steve and Miranda saying "Glasses" over and over while Whip It by Devo plays in the background. *Have there be product placement for the Easy Bake Oven and the Queasy Bake Cookerator. Seriously, look the second one up. *The Handy Dandy Notebooks are the dry-erase (and reproduction) ones you find on eBay. *BRAIN FASHION is in every episode before Blue puts the pawprint on the screen. *Green Puppy is transgender. *Stephen King writes all episodes. *Add product placement for toys like the Pepsi Talking Vending Machine, with the characters saying "Buy (insert toy here) or else you get tickle tortured!". *The first episode, Snack Time, is product placement for co-op shops (a Kenner Big Burger Grill would be seen) and Irn-Bru. *The Moon in the credits of the Pajama Party episode is voiced by, who else, but Frank Welker using his Dr. Claw/Soundwave voice. *Sidetable leaves midway through some episodes to go to "The Box" **Her voice actress Aleisha LaNaé Allen was a regular on Out of the Box, so why not? *Miranda is a post-OP transsexual with her/his voice dubbed over by Tom Kenny. *Add whip cracks for every animated character's arm or leg movement (think Johnny Test, but more painful to listen to!) *Have furries kill the writing team and take over We already have furries on the show. By "furries", I mean the ones who believe they're a certain type of animal and obsess over fruits, m8. **I'm offended. *Sidetable Drawer talks in gangster lingo (Her voice actress is black). PB&J Otter *Make the title characters spoiled brats. *The show is called Rottenz Sandwichz Otterz *Peanut has bloody fangs and sparkling eyes (That's like a Twilight rejection). *Jelly sounds like she went through puberty. *Butter has an evil, creepy voice and is an overpowered Mary-Sue. *Opal is an alcoholic mother (Now that wouldn't be appropriate for kiddies, amirite?). She is also named Ohf***you. *Flick is a rat named "Plague". *Munchy is a stereotypical nerd with an annoying voice. *The Raccoons are hyenas instead of their namesake species. *The Noodle Dance goes like this: "Noodle Dance! Noodle Dance! Noodle Dance! Noodle Dance! Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle! Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Noodle Dance Noodle Dance NOODLE DANCE!" *The Noodle Dance background has light strobe effects. Any characters doing the Noodle Dance twerk entirely throughout the segment, along with them claiming that twerking is good for them. *The characters talk to the audience constantly, especially asking them questions they already know the answers to. *Mayor Jeff is....well, armed and dangerous. His name is also just Jeff (if you can get the reference). *The Snootie mansion is shaped like a pile of dung. *Insert stock footage from movies without any signs of citation in the credits and place them in random scenes with no context whatsoever. *No good morals. Only bad ones. *Writers from Caillou and The Nutshack write all episodes. *Have the show run from 2013-15 on a bad video streaming site (not YouTube, Vimeo, or Dailymotion). *Animate the show in poor 80's-esque CGI by Klasky-Csupo (I know that studio is usually good, but then again, they made duds). *There are villains that win every episode. **The villains would be Dora, Caillou, Barney, and Nina (from Nina Needs to Go!). *Every 2 seconds, there is an animation error. *Include a narrator that does nothing but state the obvious. *Lake Hoohaw is called Loser Lake. *Mr. Bigdog has rabies. *Babbleberries are called Bubberreez. *PB&J love rotten sandwiches over PB&J sandwiches. *Make the credits move so fast, that you can't read anything. *Make the characters puppets, like what you'd see on Potterpuppetpals. **And have them turn into poorly-rendered CGI characters when they're annoyed. How to ruin the episodes! *In "Babbleberry/Bubberree Day", the Bubberreez turn out to be cherry bombs created by Bart Simpson. *In "You Can't Come In", the characters make a slaughterhouse that kills fish complete with bloody, disgusting scenes. *In "Go Away Gorilla", there is an actual gorilla, which murders PB&J at the end. *In "The Silent Treatment", Pinch decapitates Jelly for arguing. *In "Picture Perfect", PB&J dress like hobos. *In "Too Hot for Fishicles", everything on Lake Hoohaw/Loser Lake decays to dust before being eaten by feral dogs. *In "Soap Box Derby Day", PB&J train a bar of giant swearing soap. Instead of a race, it's a rodeo with soap and explosions. *In "The Sleeping Beagle", the episode is nothing more than a live-action beagle sleeping throughout. *In "Gotta Dance", the contest is a Twerk-a-thon. *In "Otter Pox", the Otter Pox has similar effects to smallpox. *In "Happy Harmony", Mayor Jeff/Jeff's story takes place in a filthy yard in 1968. *In "The World's Strongest Otter", Peanut takes steroids. *In "Poor Bubbles", Bubbles is taken to a Japanese restaurant to be served to customers, meaning that we'll never see Bubbles again from this point. *In "Poodle Power", it is revealed that Honey Boo-Boo cut the power out with her weight. *In "Lost and Found", the clowns turn out to be psychopathic. *In "Follow Your Nose", PB&J and Flick/Plague encounter naked mole rats instead of moles. *In "The Ice Moose", Old Tim gets killed and has his head mounted on the wall by Nigel Thornberry's evil twin from another universe. *In "Kid Court", it's a rip-off of Space Jam. *In "Munchy's Sinking Feeling", Munchy goes through major character derailment and stops being a nerd. He begins attempting to cut his arms and tail. *In "Hope Castle", there is a tornado that wreaks havoc across the land, sucking the protagonists into a dystopian dimension. *In "Nanner Says I Do", Aunt Nanner ends up getting married to a drunk skeleton. *In "Opal/Ohf***you and the New Otter", Ricky is a 25-year-old human man who falls in love with Jelly. *In "Goodbye Lake Hoohaw/Loser Lake", Lake Hoohaw/Loser Lake is sucked by a black hole. South Park * Make Butters the protagonist. * Wipe Tweek from existence. * Make the show go until Season 800. **That's... impossible. ***Agreed. Also, it would make it even worse. ****First off, no, their ancestors could take over. Second, that's the point, to make it worse. *****You mean descendants? ******Yes. *******Who knows if it's impossible? It's already confirmed that it's gonna go up to at least Season 22. ********No show can last forever. It's a fact. * Make it child-friendly. * Cartman loves vegetables over Cheesy Poofs. * The season 1 theme song is a jazz song. * Give everyone anime-esque (a la Boku no Pico) realistic looks. SheZow * The theme song lasts 1 minute! ONE MINUTE! * All characters are voiced by the same person. * There's a narrator who explains the obvious. * A PSA is at the end of every episode. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 * Call it "The Leonardo Show". :* That would make it better IMHO. * Have the characters ask the audience questions. * Have there be shoe-horned comedy. * Hanna-Barbera and Ruby Spears produce it. ** I know, they're sibling studios, but they'd ruin TMNT 1987. * Writers known for the worst cartoons ever made write all episodes. * Kraang is called "Chet". * The Shredder and the other villains do nothing but act stupid for over a hundred episodes. ** For example, the Shredder thinks Dimension X is the nickname of the local Showbiz Pizza Place, and the trans-dimensional portal is used for microwaving foods and making ice cream. * Mona Lisa is Raphael's love interest and girlfriend in all episodes. ** It would be both good and bad. * Irma von Langinstein and April O'Neil are lesbians. * Everyone is voiced by Levi Stubbs (using the Audrey II voice), Doug Parker (using the Megaman voice), Jennifer Darling, Rob Paulsen, Seth O'Hickory (using the Mailbox voice), James Murray (using his Splinter voice), and Jennie Kwan. * Make all the children seen in the show spoiled brats. * All characters named Jeff are....well, armed and dangerous. * Make Irma run around all over every scene, especially in inappropriate situations. * Rocksteady and Bebop talk only in high-school French. * The Shredder is named "Bob". * The Shredder rides around in a giant can of Rainy Day Foods Alfalfa Seeds on wheels with a giant Oobi-like hand thing on it. * Insert stock footage. * Replace all battle scenes with stock footage of people solving problems just by eating Mentos. * The plans for attacks by the villains (and vise-versa) are easier to the point that even preschoolers can do them. * The backgrounds are full of rainbows and smiling objects in the "Red Sky" seasons. * Have the show be EVEN MORE Lighter and Softer instead of Darker and Edgier for the "Red Sky" seasons. * Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as 70's, 80's and 90's electronic music plays (or in the case of the "Red Sky" seasons a sleep-inducing lullaby). * Have it cancelled after 8 seasons (meaning that "Turtle Trek" will be the final episode). * Vernon eats something every 5 to 60 seconds. * Splinter wears a lampshade all the time. * The animation for all episodes resembles the episodes of Scooby Doo, Where Are You?. * Fill it with tons of animation errors. * The Foot Clan are just guys in three-piece suits. * Shredder's legs are colored flesh instead of steel, making it look like he isn't wearing pants. * New York City is called "Famous Ray's City" How to ruin the episodes! * In Turtle Trek (the finale in this version), New York City/Famous Ray's City surrenders to the Care Bears. ** And also Shredder/Bob, Kraang/Chet, and the other baddies get killed, so HA! * In The Catwoman from Channel Six, the episode is nothing more than a live-action 25-minute video clip of men in Ninja Turtle costumes babysitting a 13-year old girl in a cat costume with a "Channel 6" necklace while speaking in hilariously bad voices with poor visual and audio quality. * In Attack of the 50-Foot Irma, Irma stays giant and gets married to Godzilla, and somehow, Mothra gets jealous. * In The Turtle Terminator, Shredder/Bob and Kraang/Chet create a drunk skeleton instead of a android clone of Irma. **Could the drunk skeleton be a distant relative of Sans (from Undertale)? * In Pizza by the Shred, Weird Pizza To Go is called "Ray's Weird Pizzas". KaBlam! * The segments are replaced with mayo. * Henry and June don't appear at all, so Ryan hosts instead. * Have the show be called "KaKaKaKaMAYO TIME!" Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir *Have all the akumatized villans win in every episode. *Have every episode have pointless filler. *Have the theme song replaced with a screwed up, malfunctioned version of the actual theme song, but make it ear rape. *Have Adrien's alter ego, Cat Noir, never appear. *Have a 4 year old voice Marinette/Ladybug and a 7 year old voice Adrien. *Change the title to "Ladybug and Friends" *Have Hawk Moth be a lazy couch potato and never do his job. ** On second thought, replace Hawk Moth with Bubsy Bobcat (and make him a bad villan) or Herbert P. Bear. *Have an episode devoted to Ladybug reading "Everybody Poops" *Include fart/poop jokes and toilet humor. *Take out the scenes of Ladybug fighting villans and replace it with little children throwing temper tantrums. *Have the show be cancelled the minute it premieres. *A PSA is at the end of every episode. *Have the animation look like a mixture of Clutch Cargo and Mega Babies. *Put in annoying 3-minute musical numbers that teach people to be rude, selfish, etc. *Make Alya a sociopath. *Make Nino a llama. (ME LLAMA NINO) *AlyaxNino becomes canon. (WAIT THAT WOULD BE GOOD!) *Add whip crack sounds. *Make Adrien some weirdo lost in the streets. *Everyone in the show is atleast 12, save for Manon and the adults. *Lenny faces flash on the screen every few minutes. *Marinette is a Directioner (not that it's a problem, but it'd ruin her) *Replace Tikki and Plagg in favor of a lame magic spell. *All characters resemble their concept designs. ALL OF THEM. *Make Mr. Damocles is a drunk man. *Make Chloé's theme song "Watch Me Whip" (JESUS WHYYYYYY) *Sabrina is named "Sandy" *JUKELA IS VOICED BY TILA TEQUILA. NOOOOOOO. *Nino is named Jeff and always references the "My name is Jeff" vine. How to ruin the episodes! *In "Lady Wifi", Nathaniël makes a cameo as the Evillustrator erasing everyone, before getting hit in the face by Chloé. *In "Horrificator", get rid of the scenes where Rose asks anyone for tea and snacks. *In "Timebreaker", replace Alix with a stereotypical skater tomboy girl. *In "The Puppeteer", Manon steals the Ladybug doll, despite Marinette saying she has to sew the doll together. **Also, make The Puppeteer's color scheme a lazy and boring black and red. *In "Stormy Weather", Aurore wins the competition for the KIDS+ weather girl, and Mirelle is Stormy Weather instead. *In "Antibug", the background music is played by someone randomly smashing keys with their fingers on a Casio keyboard. *In "The Bubbler", the Bubbler squirts out a 70 year old man's pee from a water gun instead of firing out bubbles, and give him the name "Squirter". *In "Mr. Pidgeon", make a scene that is a reference to the "It's very grown up" scene from Peppa Pig. SuperNoobs (Note from Sophie the Otter/PB&Jotterisnumber1: I don't really care for that cartoon. Please respect my opinion.) *Change the title to "n00bz!11!!11!", "Noobies" or "Funny Times With The Noobs" *Memnock and Zenblock never appear. (They only appear in Bob and Rob human form) *Make the fighting scenes in ridiculous slow motion. (talk about snoozefest!) *In one episode, Shope repeatedly does the Cha Cha Slide dance with Tyler for an uncomfortable amount of time while Kevin and Roach stand, motionless and ondering. *Make Roach's house shaped like wombat poop. *Overuse the morals "The complainer is always wrong" and "Everything can be the way you want it" for every episode. *The show is cancelled halfway through the airing of "Parent Teacher Noobs", and the full episode is leaked onto the internet. **And when it's cancelled, all footage of the show is lost and/or destoryed due to bad storage and tape damage, like the majority of the episodes from Pipkins. *The animation looks like a mixture of Cyriak, Paddy The Pelican, The Nutshack, Clutch Cargo, Mega Babies and Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius. *Every 8 seconds, there is an animation error. *The characters talk to the audience constantly, especially asking them questions they already know the answers to (Think Dora and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse). *Include a narrator that does nothing but state the obvious. *Make the credits move so fast, that you can't read anything. **IRL, that absolutely horrifies me, so why not throw one of my worst fears in there? lol ***And make the credits include the old 1980's Palace Video warning screen words. *Give it a crossover with The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican. *Cornbury is named Boredbury. *For later seasons, they are like Pooh's Adventures. *Make Shope's real name Jadwiga instead of Jennifer. *Creepy faces appear every 11 seconds. *The noobs use comedy and lame jokes to fight off villains. *Every 30 seconds, a character sneezes, hiccups or farts. *Include McDonaldland-esque characters and objects. *Rush the production of the entire show. *The entire show is a cashcow. *It is aired on Teletoon, then it is moved to PBS Kids. *Make the hero characters ugly and the villains beautiful. *Let the writers of The Nutshack and Ni Hao Kai Lan animate all the episodes. *Memnock and Zenblock, as Bob and Rob, make unsettling and obnoxious cameos. *The theme song is the soundtrack to "Welcome To Kitty City" from Cyriak, and the ending credits song is the Sad Violin Ear Rape song. *Give it a pilot episode similar to Arthur's Big Hit. *A running gag is that Shope is seen binge watching the X-Files or Doctor Who. *Have Kevin talk in slang nobody cares for anymore. *Give everyone weird accents provided by international text to speech voices. *Count Venamus is a well dressed viper that carries serious diseases. *Replace General Blorgon with a conspiracy theorist that gets all his conspiracies wrong. **Also replace Headees with a braindead Ditto Pokémon, and replace Technut with a stupid chicken. *Catboy is named Dogboy. *Mr. Monorail is replaced by an alpaca with a serious sickness. *Replace Stacy with a typical cliché teenage girl who hates girly things. *Add boom mics dropping into shot. *The end credits include the words "WATCH THIS SHOW AGAIN OR YOU GET TICKLE TORTURED!" in red bold italic text. *Make Shope an overpowered Mary Sue. How to ruin the episodes! *In "The Noobie Bluebie Booby" (or however you spell it), Roach flies with the birds to Africa and dies. We never see Roach again at this point. *In "Noob Tube", remove every single reference to the Happy Dance. *In "Super Natural Noobs", the 1970's version of Grimace makes a cameo. He also shapeshifts into a swamp monster that looks like something out of Plan 9 From Outer Space. *In "Zoopernoobs", Shope flies into the space zoo's sky at one point, while "Who's That Lady" by Curtis Mayfield plays, all while looking like how she does in the picture on the right. (but more high quality) Also make it the pilot episode. *In "When Good Noobs Go Bad", the theme is played on a kazoo at ear-rape volume. *In "Noob Sitters", the baby the Noobs are babysitting doesn't get infected by the virus. Instead, Roach's butt becomes infected, and flies off him and breaks everyone's legs. *In "A Noob Hope", Shope decapitates Jock Jockerson by Guillotine. *In "Shake Your Noobie", Tyler/Tom does not dance with Amy. *In "Noob Kids On The Block", the Noobs twerk to "Hit That Quan" instead of singing the Super Tastic 4 song. *In "Happy Noob-O-Ween", a screenshot of Tyler/Tom appears while an ear rape version of "Wake Me Up Inside"by Evanscance plays in the background. His face during that time is the picture on the right. *In "Who, What, Where, Noob", Shope is sent to the all girls school. We never see Shope again at this point. ** RIP Jennifer/Jadwiga Shope. ??? - 2016, 10/10 would totally not noscope *In "Where No Noob Has Gone Before", remove the line "Welcome to the play thing!" said by Kevin. *In "The Noobs Strike Back", everyone does the chicken dance at the end of the episode. The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * The budget is very low. * Ronald McDonald's house's interior is a regular everyday living room. * Make the animated parts' animation look like a combination of Clutch Cargo and Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time. * Professor Pinchworm destroys McDonaldland in the finale with a nuke. * The character designs for the McDonald's characters are their 1970's-early 80's versions, save for Birdie (who is an actual bird). * The end credits move fastly to the point where you don't know what's happening. Eventually, you'll end up seeing the 1998 Klasky-Csupo logo (however, it would be in its 2002 alternate version, even though TWAoRM first came out in 1998.) * The theme song includes seizure-inducing flashing lights in some parts. * Grimace's mouth moves like a sock puppet. * Tika is a loud-mouthed cowgirl. * Franklin always uses 90's slang for his quotes. * Mayor McCheese makes a cameo in "Birthday World" * The Live-Action Ronald is played by Bob Brandon, who played the clown in the 70's. * The old versions of the Fry Kids make cameos. Todd McFarlane's Spawn * Make it an Saturday morning cartoon, complete with talking animal sidekick. * Have the animation be like the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon. * The music is just weird tunes played on a Minimoog. * Spawn fights evil foreign stereotypes, generic, green-skinned, and magical monsters, and evil warlords. * Spawn has a moustache. Spider-Man 1967 * Have the budget be even lower. * The animation is Ivor the Engine-like. * All the characters are voiced by ten people. * Have it be like the Spider-Man image macros. * Spider-Man always fights the classic Spider-Man villains. * Have it released in the early 2010's on YouTube. Tom and Jerry * Have no voice acting at all. * Tom never wins. * Spike is just a random dog with no personality. * Take out all the violence. * Wipe the controversial scenes from existance. * Take out all the humour. * Tom and Jerry are both dogs. * Fart jokes. * Have it be a Canadian cartoon released in the late 2000's. Johnny Test (Season 1 only) *Innuedos! *Girls screaming are constantly heard. *The season is entirely made by Cookie Jar. *Dukey is a normal everyday dog, but make him a highly agressive bulldog. *Mary and Susan are 7 years old and are girly girls. *Johnny is a whiny brat that loves toilet humor. *Rename the show "Johnny and Friends" *Johnny's parents are loudmouths. *The conflict is non-existent. *Every 5 minutes, the scary 70's "Monkey On Their Backs" anti-heroin PSA appears out of the blue. *The theme song is a screwed up version of "Hideaway" by Daya. (I was actually listening to that song at the time of writing that) *It is released on YouTube at first. *Gil is a 3-year-old spoiled toddler with a personality similar to Caillou. The Fresh Beat Band Of Spies * Champ Von Champ Von Winnerchamp is voiced by a 79-year old chain smoker woman, like Pat Welsh who voiced E.T. * The show airs on Comedy Central. Camp Lakebottom * The show takes place in Syria. * Squirt never ''appears. Ever. * Innuendos! **Innuendos everywhere! * Gretchen is voiced by a 16 year old Miley Cyrus. ** Melissa Altro would be better at her current age! * McGee is voiced by a 13 year old Justin Bieber. *All the other characters are voiced by Cam Clarke. *Rosebud cooks actual food. *Product placement for Nickelback merchendise is in an episode. *The theme is basicially One Direction singing "CAMP LAKEBOTTOM!" on an endless loop. *Suzi is named "Susie" NUH UH NO *Stephen King writes all the episodes. *The end credits song is "Who's That Lady" by Curtis Mayfield complete with a yellow background of shillouettes of naked people dancing. (LOOOL) *Gretchen is taken to Iraq in the first episode and not taken back to camp until episode 4. *Make Buttsquat a floater with no personality. (FYI, a floater is a character that is just there. They are most of the time highly irrelevant.) Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *Add a Pointless Character like this: **What's with you and SpongeBob? *Overuse toilet humor. *Ed is the smart one. *Double D is just a stereotyped comic relief character. *Eddy praises Satan, yet he acts saccharine towards anyone. **He is also a feminist. Forget it. *The Kankers are girly girls who love cute things and are ballet dancers. *The animation resembles The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa. *Cancel it halfway during the Halloween special and never reveal the rest of Ed Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *The theme song goes like this: "Hello hello! We're the 3 Eds! This show will never ever end! We are here with all of our friends! You can count on us! It depends! Ed Edd n Eddy (10x)!' *DW Read replaces Sarah. *Kevin is voiced by an actual male child. *In-your-face shots of the characters are present. The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball has a really squeaky voice. *Darwin has an afro and pants. *Richard is quite well-behaved. *Nicole is perverted. *Darwin resembles a real fish. *Penny is an actual penny. *Larry doesn't run all the stores. *MORE innuendos. *Patrick Star is Gumball's baby brother. *Gumball is red and has a huge mohawk. He is also named Steve. *The theme song is played with a banjo. F is for Family Version 1 *Bill never appears. **A kid named Danny is the replacement for him. *Maureen is addicted to applejuice. *Plast-A-Ware, the company Sue works for DOES NOT EXIST! *Kevin loves cookies over drugs. *Frank is a giant baked potato Waaaaat? *Cat Memes flash on the screen. *The show is extremely low budget. *Product placement for the Montana Meth Project is in an episode, despite the show takes place in 1973. *Kevin dies in a car crash in one episode. *Frank works at a jam factory. *Frank loves ''SuperNanny over Colt Luger. *In one episode, Maureen says "Glasses" over and over while "Whip It" by Devo plays in the background, wearing sunglasses and doing the Science Dance from Adventure Time. (WAIT THAT'D BE HILARIOUS!!!) *Sue is an agressive alcoholic. *Bill's Danny's catchphrase is "WABLABO!" *Remove ALL the funny scenes and the swearing. *The backgrounds are smothered in rainbows and smiling objects to make it all kawaii! ^_^ *The conflict is non-existent. *The character's eyes sparkle. *The music is Disney-esque. *The characters ask the audience questions. *The opening sequence lasts 3 minutes. THREE GOSH DARN MINUTES! *Bill Danny uses Surfer Lingo. *Gary the Gadget Guy from Club Penguin is an uncle. *Everyone is voiced by either Rob Paulsen (using both the Bubsy and Coconut Fred voices), Bryn McAuley (using her Gina Lash and Caillou voices with a hint of Amy and Samey) or Sue Rose (using her Angela Anaconda voice). *Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as a sleep-enducing lullaby plays. *Each episode has atleast one musical number. *Cancel it after 3 seasons. *Make the animation style look like Pinky Dinky Doo + Angela Anaconda and also a little The Rapsittie Kids - Believe In Santa. *The characters are all Mary Sues/Gary Stus, save for Frank and Maureen. *Bill Danny has an annoying pet parrot named Phil that repeats everything. *Any animation errors are intentionally made to hypnotize viewers. *Add TJ from Recess saying "THIS WHOMPS" everytime Frank calls Maureen "princess". *The theme song is "Gummy Bears" by Aly and Agness. *"Dash's Dance Party " appears during intermissions. *Don't forget about knuckles! Enough with Knuckles! *Confetti. Lots and lots of confetti. (The reason why I said that ----------->) *Four words: Tsunami llama sauce pirates. *Add boom mics dropping into shot. *Make overused cliché references to pop culture. *Overuse the moral "The complainer is always wrong" for almost every episode. *Maureen's personality is a clone of Kevin's, even though she's a minor. *Replace Sue with Timmy Turner's mom. BURN THAT IDEA WITH FIRE. *The dog bites people. (I only started watching the show and I still don't know the dog's name lmao) **It's Major. ***Thanks :') ****Anytime. *Kill off Vic in his first appearance. *Worsen Sue's voice. *Make Frank is an everyday dad with no personality. *Make Kevin a loudmouthed cowboy. Version 2 *Make it an educational children's show called "The Adventures of Bill and Kevin Murphy" (but more targeted at pre-k aged children). *The show takes place in McDonaldland. *Make Maureen is a stereotypical girl who does ballet. *Overuse rancid morals over and over. *Kevin and Bill are both 7. *Remove the comedy and replace it with shoe-horned educational value. *DHX Media produces it. *Have the characters ask the audience questions. *Maureen is a minor character. *The animation for all episodes looks like a mix of Mega Babies and an unaired version of Some Enchanted Evening. *The theme song is "Hotline Bling" and female voices sing it, and the end credits song is "American Girl" by Bonnie McKee (Darn it, that song was great!). *The opening secquence is 10 seconds. *All the characters sing annoying songs. *Preschool show characters such as Dora, Elmo, and Barney make cameos. Steven Universe *The theme song goes like this: "Deez Nuts, Deez Nuts, Deez Nuts, STEVEN! (x4) (dubstep bass) GA-A-A-A-RNET! (echoing Garnet with bass dropping) A-A-A-A-A-A-METHYST! (echoing Amethyst with dubstep bass) P-P-P-P-PEARL! (echoing Pearl with bass dropping) and Steven! (echoing Steven) STEVEN UNIVERSE! (intense echoing)" *The animation looks like a mix of The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican and The Nutshack. *Steven is a whiny brat who throws tantrums almost every minute. *The show airs on PBS Kids. *Make the Crystal Gems normal people (in that case, they can't fuse together and stuff). *Give it a crossover with the following shows: Adventure Time (Wait, Adventure Time is awesome), Mega Babies, The Nutshack, Grojband, and Caillou. *Make Lapis Lazuili a schizophrenic. *Rose Quartz makes cameos as a villain. *Make Peridot homicidal. *Jasper is a package of cheetos. *Make Sapphire and Ruby weirdos lost in the streets. *Lars is named Steve. *Sadie is named Maria. *Garnet is weak. *Malachite, Jasper and Lapis' fusion, never appears. It is replaced by a package of bubbles that expired in 1942. *Make Connie a Mary-Sue, like Chloe from the Faily Oddparents. *The lion never appears and is replaced with a typical wolf fan-made character you'd see on DeviantArt. *Not give it the "Say Uncle" crossover. **Actually, that would be better, IMO. *Frybo is a package of expired McDonald's fries. *Steven loves oranges over Cookie Cat. *Throw in obnoxious background characters! *The characters resemble the puppets from Peppermint Park. *Ernie from Peppermint Park is a major character. *Give everyone weird accents. *The show solely exists to sponsor McDonald's. *Make the end credits song "The Rollcall Song" by Twaimz. Wizbit *Give everyone weird accents provided by international text-to-speech voices. *Innuendos! **MOAR INNUENDOS! *Give Wizbit more realistic, anime-esque eyes. Clarence *Give everyone Anime-esque eyes. *Jeff always references the My Name Is Jeff vine. *Sumo is named Bob. *Clarence is a neko. *Chad never appears. *The show solely exists to sponsor My Life Me and King Star King. *Give it a crossover with The Nutshack, Star VS The Forces Of Evil (That show's great, though!), Littlest Pet Shop and Spongebob. *Let Toon City animate all the episodes. **And make the animation look like a mixture of My Life Me, Cyriak and Clutch Cargo. *Product placement for Crush soda is in an episode and everyone sings a song about it. *Clarence is voiced by Lee Tockar using his Roach voice. (not that that's a problem but honestly) *Make the pilot episode a knockoff of the first episode of Miraculous Ladybug. *Jeff's catchphrase is "DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK BREAK YOUR BACK!" *A running gag is that Clarence dances with a llama on a pastel rainbow background to the Chok Chok meme soundtrack. **What about Nyan Cat? ***Yup, that too! *The show airs on Fox News as a segment for kids. We Bare Bears *Everyone sounds like they're high. *Grizz is a weed addict. *Ice Bear is a ballerina and is an acid addict. *Panda is a smoker. *The show is called 'Drug Addictz Bearz" *The We Bare Bears resemble the Care Bears from Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. *Have there be product placement for the Easy Bake Oven and the Queasy Bake Cookerator. Seriously, look the second one up. *BRAIN FASHION is in every episode. Robokip * Take out Bert. * The show is an educational CBeebies thing. * Take out all the slapstick humour. Magic AU (Tech's show) *Take out Audrey and replace her with a headless chicken. *Intensive product placement. *Take out all the comedy and humor and replace it with shoehorned educational value. *The moral is often "The complainer is always wrong". *The theme song is You Got This by DJ Cadence. (It's from Club Penguin) *Put in annoying musical numbers that don't convey good messages. *The animation looks like a mixture of Pixel Pinkie and Kawaii Crush. *The writers of Pixel Pinkie write all the episodes. *The show is JUST like Pixel Pinkie mixed with Kawaii Crush. **OKAY LETS STOP MENTIONING PIXEL PINKIE FOR A WHILE NOW *The backgrounds are full of rainbows and smiling objects. *The show is aimed at Preschool children. *The show is only made to sell toys. Pucca *The show is made only to sell toys. *Take out Garu, the Smiley Men AND Ring Ring. *Have Pucca talk. *The ninjas love rotten sandwhiches over noodles. *The animation looks like a mixture of Pixel Pinkie, Kawaii Crush and The Nutshack. *Take out the comedy. *Make the show educational. *Add Squidward screaming during every mention of the words "It would be a great honor!" *Overuse rancid morals over and over. *Policeman Bruce is named "Policeman Bob". *Make Pucca an overpowered Mary Sue. Category:How To Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Bingbang32